User blog:Blackendedsoul/Will there be a BOUNTY on MY HEAD for this?
Ahoy, As you can see, I just can’t keep my goddamn mouth shut! I come back every time people shoos me away. Well, that’s me for you: Blackened D. Soul, better known as Blackendedsoul or just Soul in this community. *Everyone in the background: “if you don’t stop making these crappy blogs and more importantly the lame ass introduction, then we are gonna skin you alive this time!”* Hey I was just trying to be formal! Anyways, I am not here today to talk about how pathetic my existence is – I leave that for you to discuss and also for the chat, so I am cutting to the chase. *Everyone in the background: You never learn do you? As if you actually have something to say, you sorry ass moron of a philosopher wannabe! Stop pretending to be knowledgeable!”* Well, what can I say, a man keeps his habit till he dies and I am not dead yet! Okay then, like the title says (does it?!), today’s topic of discussion is bounty! Now what is there to discuss? I mean, there is a whole page about bounties and if someone wants info then he/she can just visit there, well so let me rephrase, I am here to speculate about bounty! Here is the thing, I think, *everyone in the background: It doesn’t matter what you think!”* Anyways, I think more or less everybody is curious about the bounties of at least some people. Now as of yet, we can just speculate because sadly enough the exhibition just trolled us and revealed the bounty of only one dead character, who while he was alive sucked big time anyway! *Everyone in the back ground: Aims Schwerer Gustav at me, “if you try anything which you think is funny but we think is smartass even once more, you go Kaboom!” Me in “hands up” position, “I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry! Please spare me this time!”* Well, as I was saying, that only one revelation is not good enough, so let’s speculate! Now the thing is, before we start to shout random numbers out loud, we should at first try and conjure the possible numbers that suits to a character or a group of characters. Therefore, I have come up with a so called formula that is, “use what you know efficiently!” *Everyone snores in the background!* First let’s talk about some individuals in particular. Say let’s start with Blackbeard. Marshal D. Teach aka Blackbeard had a bounty of zero beli when we first saw him but undoubtedly he has a bounty now as he is one of the Yonko. The only question is, how much? Here is my guess; he has a bounty about a 100 million more than what Whitebeard had! Now now, don’t fire that huge thing right away as that might not only blow me but also blow up this blog that I worked oh so hard to write down! Here is my reasoning, remember East Blue Saga? Luffy received a bounty of 30 million for taking down pirates, and the explanation of the marines was, “he should be priced more than the ones he has taken down!” I do know that Blackbeard did not take down Whitebeard in a fair way but he did it nonetheless, that added to his betrayal to the World Government (by resigning his Shichibukai position and breaking into Impel Down), as well as the fact that Whitebeard was not really a malevolent person but Teach is whole different story – implies, in my opinion, that he is now worth more than Whitebeard ever was (I will say the number that I am guessing after I finish discussing the Yonko). I also wanted to speculate about figures like Roger, Rayleigh and Shiki but since we have no info whatsoever to begin with, I will refrain from doing so. *Everyone in the background: “Thank God, at least once this moron acts normally!”* I will take that as a compliment! So let’s proceed to people whom we can discuss. The Yonko! We do not have any concrete info on the Yonko bounty either; however here is what I have come up with. It has been said that East Blue is the weakest of all the Seas, and I think we all will agree that New World is the strongest place in that regard. Now here is some analogy I am trying to make between the two, it might be a farfetched idea but at this point of time I have no better argument to represent. The average bounty on East Blue is three million beli and the average at New World is 100 million beli. Now if we look back to the East Blue Saga, there were four major pirate groups shown, namely the crews of Buggy, Kuro, Don Kreig and Arlong respectively (I am disregarding Alvida as her crew was not that big of a deal). And in the New World there are the Yonko (again four major figures). However, in the beginning of the story, the history of east Blue Changed as Luffy received a bounty of 30 million to his head. Also near what we are told as the half way of the story, Blackbeard became a new Yonko and thus presumably received a bounty, I would like to compare the two of them. So, Luffy’s 30 million corresponds to Blackbeard’s new bounty which in my opinion is the highest current Yonko bounty. As we know that Luffy’s 30 million was 10 times the average of East Blue bounty, so it could be theorized that Blackbeard’s bounty may also be 10 times the average of New World bounty, which is one billion beli. Also according to this guess of mine, Whitebeards bounty was somewhere around 900 million beli (Luffy’s was 10 million more than Arlong’s who had the then highest in East Blue, so I am taking Blackbeard to have a 100 million more than Whitebeard) , and then the other Yonko has something near that figure as a price on their respective heads. As for Dragon and his gang, I can only say that their bounties are higher in general as they are acting directly against the World Government. If you have read this then feel free to share your thoughts. 13:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts